Skeleton Stories
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: a little pointless day between Booth and Brennan. ONESHOT!


I don't own Bones, I don't own hitch. I however do love the movie hitch, but I got this idea one day as I was watching it on Valentines day, and I hate V-Day so I critize everything.

* * *

"Never lie, steal, cheat, or drink. But if you must lie, lie in the arms of the one you love. If you must steal, steal away from bad company. If you must cheat, cheat death. And if you must drink, drink in the moments that take your breath away."

She didn't know why she was here, well she knew why, it was her apartment and she was on mandatory vacation. What she didn't know was why in the world she was sitting on her couch watching Will Smith talk to some woman about love to.

Upon getting her TV fixed, her partner Booth insisted she spend her week off watching movies and understanding 'what life had to offer', or so he put it. Of course she disagreed and after a long while of arguing said she would watch some form of television, however, she didn't mean it, and he knew that.

This was why Special Agent Seeley Booth sat on a couch next to Dr. Temperance Brennan; he had stopped by to ask her to lunch only to find her door open and asleep on the couch with files on her motionless form. He had woken her up, helped her clean up the mess, ordered Thai food and found a movie for them to watch.

It was well in the middle of the film and as the seconds went by Booth realized how bored his Bones had become. If she wasn't snorting at the 'lies', as she called it, of the love, then she was constantly pointing things out as to how it would be impossible for one man to help others in the department of love and yet learn nothing for himself. Then she would go on for a minute or so complaining how useless psychology was, pause for a minute only to continue on again.

"Bones, its just a movie, not everything has to make sense." He said.

"I know, Booth, but honestly, how can he trick a woman into liking a man using different mind games and learn nothing?" she asked looking to her side.

"I don't know, psychological mind games." He answered for the eleventh time during the past hour.

"I hate psychology." She mumbled and turned back to the TV.

"I know you do." Booth mumbled.

As the movie came to an end Tempe gave a final 'Happy?' as she changed the channel to another movie that played.

"My love for you exceeds all others; if you wanted I would move the world for you." A man on the TV spoke to a woman.

"Lair!" Tempe yelled as she changed the channel, Booth gave a small sigh and held back a laugh.

"And we now return to 'Skeleton Stories' on the science channel." A voice said as Tempe turned to the next channel.

"Wait!" she said shocked. "There's a whole channel dedicated to science?"

"Yes, Bones." Booth said a little upset that she decided to spend her free time from work watching TV about other people in other countries doing the same job she does.

"Skeleton stories huh?" she asked smiling as she turned the TV up and studied it intrigued. After the show was over, Booth managed to get the remote from her and turn on some other form of show.

"Hey!" she said turning to him to grab the remote. "That's mine."

"Yeah I know."

"So give it back." She said trying to grab it out of his hands.

"No way, you're not watching 'What Killed the Dinosaurs?'." He said tucking the remote in the side of the couch where she couldn't reach.

"You said I had to watch TV, you never said I couldn't watch the science channel. I've kept my end of the promise. Why don't you go home now?" she asked irritated.

"Because Bones, I love spending time with you." He said smiling.

"Don't lie to me." she said looking to the TV. A movie in black and white played, a man spoke to a woman.

"I throw a lasso around the moon and give it to you, hey that's not a bad idea." He spoke.

"He's going to need a pretty big lasso." She mumbled under her breath getting Booth to smile.

"I'll meet you half way on this. For every movie you watch we'll watch something from the science channel, ok?"

"fine." She mumbled sitting back, "but nothing as bad as this."

"Deal." He said and shook her hand, then went back to the TV, looking for the perfect movie ot watch. Booth finally stopped when he came across 'The Wedding Date'.

* * *

Hey I know, short pointless, but I was in a short and pointless mood so please read and let me know what you think. Thanks. 


End file.
